Hogwarts: A Reality
by green eyed dragon
Summary: Hogwarts finally gets electronic equipment. Dumbledore decides to make his own reality show after watching a muggle one. Romance ensues. Chapter 2!
1. What's a reality show?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters  
  
Author's Note: I was watching real world and decided to write one for Hogwarts! Lol this is dedicated to my beta, Mona!  
  
**Hogwarts: A Reality**  
  
"Settle down everyone, settle down," Dumbledore waited until the students quieted down. "As you all know, the Ministry of Magic is now being run by Arthur Weasley, father to some of the students that attend our school. He has been working very hard on a big project and finally succeeded."  
  
He paused to let the information sink in, "We are now able to use muggle electronics in Hogwarts. The television, radio and computer will now be available for all to use. If you abuse the privilege, it will be taken away from you."  
  
Dumbledore could see the students itching to discuss his new announcement, but he had one last thing to say.  
  
"I have one last thing to say. After watching some of this "TV" I have decided that Hogwarts is going to make it's own reality show. Anyone interested please sign up after lunch." The food appeared after he said lunch.  
  
The students with muggle parents were excited, while most of the purebloods were confused. Even so, there was a big crowd after lunch waiting to sign up. Harry, Hermione and Ron were among them.  
  
"Wow, I watched many reality shows before, this should be fun," Hermione said.  
  
"But not if it is something like Fear Factor. I don't think they would want to bring some people's fears on the show," Harry explained. (A/N: I know many of you are wondering how he ever saw Fear Factor. Let's say Dudley was watching it, and Harry caught some of it.  
  
Ron stood with them, smiling and nodding his head at whatever they said because he had no clue what was going on.  
  
Once everyone in the room had signed up, Dumbledore stood up and addressed the crowd. "All right everyone quiet down. I should have the winners of the contest by tonight, you shall get the results after dinner."  
  
(A/N: skip all the boring parts and on to dinner!)  
  
Few students ate, because they were so anxious to find the results. Finally, after finishing his dinner, Dumbledore stood up and addressed the whole hall.  
  
"I can see how anxious everyone is, so I won't wait a second longer. Each professor and I will pick out one name," At the point, Professors Snape, Mc McGonagall, Trelawney, Hagrid, Sinistra, and the newly returned Lupin stood up along with Dumbledore.  
  
A cauldron full of slips of paper appeared and floated in front of each professor allowing them to pick a name. After everyone had a name, they read them out loud, starting with Lupin.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Lupin read surprised. The Great Hall erupted in noise. Why would Draco put his name in? He hated muggle stuff.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table, Draco had a confused look on his face. How did he get picked if he didn't even put his name in? Realizing that he was showing emotion, he quickly put his mask back on.  
  
Sinistra opened her slip up and read, "Cho Chang."  
  
Cho stood up and screamed, dancing around like mad.  
  
"'Ermione Granger," Hagrid read.  
  
A big smile lit across Hermione's face, but you couldn't tell if she was excited, so Ron asked. She answered saying she didn't want to make a scene like Cho did.  
  
"Justin Finch-Fletchly," Dumbledore said with a smile aimed at Justin who smiled back.  
  
Trelawney read in her misty voice, "Susan Bones. I'm sorry my dear, but I predict you will have hardships ahead."  
  
Susan looked happy that she won, but close to tears about Trelawney's prediction. She was very gullible, so she believed everything her Divination teacher told her.  
  
McGonagall gave Trelawney the dirtiest of looks before opened her slip and reading, "Blaise Zabini."  
  
"Who?" Some student asked.  
  
"You know, the kid that is always in the shadows," another answered.  
  
For the first time, Blaise stood up and showed himself to the entire Great Hall. The girls and some of the guys gasped. Blaise defined hot.  
  
Snape glared at the Hall and it instantly quieted. He looked at his slip and rolled his eyes before announcing, "Surprise, surprise. Harry Potter."  
  
"I want to thank everyone who participated. I ask the seven names called to stay afterward to find out about the show. Thank you, now off to your common rooms," Dumbledore said.  
  
After everyone left except the seven they walked up to the head table and crowded around Dumbledore.  
  
"The show is going to be called Hogwarts: A Reality. If any of you have seen the show 'Real World' that is what this is going to be like. I especially liked the San Francisco season." Dumbledore stared off into space for a minute before continuing.  
  
"Anyway all seven of you will share one common room and will have 3 rooms to split between you. I will not decide who gets what room, you will."  
  
Hermione raised her hand. "Classes will continue as normal, except you will each have a floating camera following you around. Now if you will follow me to the room."  
  
Author's Note: Ok, so nothing too big happened in this chapter. I hope you liked the idea and will keep reading.  
  
Love, g.e.d  
  
Please Review!


	2. How did this happen?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Author's Note: Thanks to:

kay345- k I will! thanks

SapphireSunshine- the show is pretty much like the cameras follow the people in the house around and record whatever they do.

ImCrazyFun- welcome! You know that I would write a story for you anytime!

CrazyRos..E- yay! I'm glad you think so and I hope you keep reading it.

Ryu-Gi- please! Not the spoons, anything but the spoons! Haha em?

Grimy Grunhilda Grunt- Helena! Nice to hear from you. I will keep going, and I hope you get the idea of the show from my story.

Ally- haha I know Ron wasn't picked, but I couldn't have him in this story, he really didn't have anything to do with the plot

Jessica Potter 5- thanks

Faye407- of course there is Harry and Draco action! That is what about 7/8's of my stories are about! Im not sure when its coming, but its coming.

**Hogwarts: A Reality 2**

"The password to get in is 'Caramel Corn'," Dumbledore got that (A/N: annoying, VERY annoying.) twinkle in his eye and looked at the students. "I find that eating caramel corn while watching television is very enjoyable."

Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes.

The headmaster smiled merrily and walked away from the students, muttering something about caramel.

(A/N: kicks Dumbledore in the ass. "Get going old man." Dumbledore turns at light speed and puts wand up to author's chest. "Haha...joke, just a joke." Takes out bag of caramel corn. "Fetch!" throws it down the hallway. Dumbledore chases it. "Whew, that was a close one. Remind me never to do that again.")

The seven students stood around awkwardly for a few minutes before Hermione pushed forward and said, "Caramel corn."

The portrait of a house swung open and the whole company gasped, even though the Slytherins tried to hide it. Cameras were on the group as soon as they got into the room.

The room was gorgeous, painted and furnished in the Hogwarts house colors. The seven students walked through the rooms, looking at everything. When they all returned to the common room, they looked at each other for a minute before running to claim the beds they wanted. A camera followed each student.

Harry ran to his room and saw that his stuff was already on the bed he wanted. He smiled and started to unpack his trunk. Harry put his clothes in the dresser by his bed and left his broomstick by the side of his bed in the corner.

He finished unpacking and turned around to greet his roommate. Who he saw surprised him.

"Malfoy?!"

"Potter?"

"You chose this room?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it was the most Slytherin. What are you doing here?" Draco asked, crossing his arms and sitting on his bed.

"It was the nicest," Harry explained.

"Why, because I was in it?" Draco smirked as Harry blushed.

"No."

"Well, I don't want Gryffindor filth in my room, go find another," Draco commanded.

"Fine I will." Harry walked out of the room, but found that the others were all ready full. He walked back into his previous room with a scowl on his face. "The others are all taken," Harry snapped when Draco made to say something.

Draco scowled even worse then Harry and stomped out of the room. Draco returned a few minutes later with a sneer on his face that looked pretty similar to a pout. He sat on his bed, turned to face the wall and crossed his arms. Harry put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Something wrong Malfoy? You look as if your daddy took away your favorite teddy bear."

Draco turned around. "What are you talking about Potter?"

"You are pouting."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"And now you are fighting like a 5 year old. Now I just gotta wait for you to say poophead."

Draco and Harry glared at each other before they both burst out laughing. Hermione and Blaise rushed in with their wands out, ready to defend their best friend.

Both of their mouths dropped open at the sight of Harry leaning on Draco who was sitting on the floor, both boys laughing their heads off.

Author's note: You know what? This chapter was done a while ago and I never realized. I'm going to get coffee. If you review you get some!

Love,

g.e.d

Please Review!


End file.
